


Джордж просыпается

by Satellite91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: "Брак этот настолько счастливый, насколько он может быть после смерти Фреда." (с) Дж. К. Роулинг
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 26





	Джордж просыпается

**Author's Note:**

> В данной работе содержится контент, не предназначенный для лиц младше 18-ти лет. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: запрещено в любом виде

**Бета:** Орли  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Тип:** слэш  
**Пейринг и персонажи:** Джордж Уизли/Фред Уизли, Анджелина Джонсон  
**Жанр:** ангст, драма  
**Предупреждения:** ООС, твинцест  
**Примечания:** Писано на заявку Зимнего горностая.  
Местами отрывочно, что создает ощущение схематичности, но (можете не верить) так задумывалось :)  
Штампы.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** запрещено в любом виде  
**Статус:** закончен

**_Ночь._ **

Джордж просыпается в одно мгновение, рывком садится в постели, дышит тяжело, со всхлипами, судорожно хватая открытым ртом воздух, пытаясь протолкнуть застрявший в горле крик. Слепо шарит руками по смятым простыням. И лишь когда окоченевшие пальцы обдает жаром чужого горячего ото сна тела, Джорджа отпускает: он крепко зажмуривается так, что даже разноцветные круги начинают плясать перед глазами. Сердце обрывается, ухает куда-то вниз да там и остается, а от накатившего сокрушительной волной облегчения становится физически плохо.

– Ну что опять такое? – недовольно ворчит Фред.

Со сна голос хриплый, слова медленно–ленивые выходят с трудом, а сам он обжигающе горячий и очаровательно разомлевший. Конечно, Джордж сейчас так не думает, зато ощущает. А думать просто вообще в данный момент не получается:

– А..?

– Лапать меня хватит… Я спать хочу.

В доказательство Фред вяло дергает рукой, скорее обозначая попытку, нежели действительно пытаясь избавиться от настойчивых прикосновений. Надо же, а Джордж и не догадывался, что, оказывается, все это время кончиками пальцев гладил загорелое плечо брата.

Фред, понимая, что поспать больше не удастся, обреченно вздыхает, томно потягивается, выгибаясь, зарываясь лицом в подушку. При этом одеяло неуловимо медленно ползет вниз, постепенно обнажая широкую спину с перекатывающимися под слегка загорелой кожей мышцами. Фред поворачивается, придвигается ближе, приподнимается, опершись на согнутую в локте руку, и с интересом вглядывается во все еще неестественно бледное лицо Джорджа. Одеяло теперь сползло аж до середины бедер, и Джордж не может отвести глаз от безволосой груди, щедро украшенной россыпью мелких веснушек.

– Я внимательно слушаю вас, мистер Уизли. Как вы можете оправдать столь вопиющее поведение? – Фред цепляет на лицо чопорно-надменное выражение, говорит с интонациями, очень напоминающими манеру речи профессора МакГонагалл.

Это выглядит весьма забавно, вот только Джорджу сейчас абсолютно не смешно. Он беспрерывно прикасается к Фреду: плечо, ключица, волосы, лицо, грудь. Кажется, стоит хотя бы на секунду оторваться, замешкаться, и он исчезнет, пропадет, растворится в ночной темноте. Фред перехватывает лихорадочно блуждающую по его телу руку, сжимает, надежно переплетая пальцы, не отпускает. И смотрит тревожно, выжидающе.

Джордж не хочет говорить, осознавая, насколько глупо и нелепо это прозвучит сейчас, когда Фред лежит совсем рядом настоящий и живой. Но и промолчать не получится – взгляд серых глаз слишком требовательный. Джордж говорит. Поначалу он решает обратить все в шутку, вот только не получается: слова льются непрерывным потоком, складываясь в страшную и непривлекательную картину. Джордж широко улыбается так, что сводит скулы, но впечатление портит дрожь, которую никак не удается сдержать. Он рассказывает о кошмарном сне, о том, что Фред умер – завалило обломком рухнувшей стены, – что видел его изувеченное тело. Джордж говорит, а лицо Фреда становится все сосредоточеннее, тревожнее и мрачнее.

Потом Фред резко садится в постели, утыкаясь лбом в согнутые колени, и сдавленно смеется, зажимая рот рукой, а когда поворачивается и видит растерянное лицо брата, хохочет в голос.

– Ты каждую ночь пророчишь мне мучительную смерть. Самому-то не надоело? – отсмеявшись и выровняв дыхание, нахально заявляет Фред. – Что ли сценарий кончины новый сочини, я не знаю. А то каждый раз – обвалившаяся стена и мой изуродованный труп. Скучно, братишка.

Джордж растерянно смаргивает и затем натянуто улыбается. Действительно, что он разнервничался, как впечатлительная девица? Ну право слово!

– Ничего ты не понимаешь. Это у меня, братишка, дар прорезался. Вот так-то, – Джордж гордо вскидывает голову и важно надувает щеки. – В Хогвартс теперь пойду, на место преподавателя Прорицаний устраиваться. Трелони пора потесниться. Дорогу молодым!

– Разумеется, – серьезно кивает Фред, – завтра же и пойдешь. А пока…

Он наваливается на Джорджа всем телом, опрокидывая на кровать, и на мгновение прижимается губами к его губам в практически целомудренном поцелуе.

– Раз уж ты разбудил меня… – быстрый взгляд на часы, – в четыре утра, думаю, я имею право потребовать компенсацию.

Фред отстраняется совсем недалеко, буквально на пару сантиметров. Его дыхание опаляет влажные губы, заставляя щеки гореть, кровь быстрее бежать по венам, сердце глухо бухать. Его низкий шепот отдается вибрацией где-то в позвоночнике и разбегается колючими мурашками по всему телу: от макушки до кончиков поджавшихся пальцев на ногах.

Фред наклоняется еще ближе, но по-прежнему не касаясь, не целуя. Издевательски скалится, приоткрывая рот, а у самого дыхание частое, поверхностное, на щеках румянец и глаза шалые. Мучительно медленно проводит языком по губам, изредка задевая и губы Джорджа.

– Ну так как? – Фред наклоняет голову набок, лукаво улыбаясь.

Джордж рычит, быстро перекатывается, подминая под себя твердое гладкое тело, обнимает, кажется, до хруста в костях. Фред счастливо смеется, пока Джордж не впивается в его рот, проталкивая язык между враз сомкнувшимися в притворном неудовольствии зубами. Тогда уже становится не до смеха.

Удовольствие накатывает тяжелыми волнами, горячо пульсирует внизу живота, распугивая связные мысли, оставляя голову пустой и невероятно легкой. Чем глубже и настойчивее становится поцелуй, тем громче и жалобнее хныкает Фред. Прогибается в спине, стараясь прижаться еще теснее, трется, сладко вздрагивая от каждого толчка.

Джордж не помнит, когда началось это сумасшествие, счастливое и сладкое, но оттого не менее безумное. Больше года назад Джорджу начали сниться кошмары, повествующие о смерти брата. А однажды ночью Фред пришел к нему в спальню, сказал, что Джордж истошно орал, перебудив всю округу, и остался до утра. С тех пор они ночевали вместе – сначала изредка, не чаще раза в несколько месяцев, затем постоянно. Просто спали в одной постели – ничего эротичного. Как случилось большее, кто первым предложил – Джордж не помнит. Да и совершенно неважно это теперь.

Сейчас вообще ничто не имеет значения, кроме плавящегося в сладострастном мучении тела – его, своего, – требующего разрядки, каждой клеточкой кричащего об удовольствии.

Джордж втискивает колено между напряженных ног Фреда, подталкивает выше. Скользит руками по груди, целует шею. Фред закусывает губу, запрокидывает голову, раскрывается, шире разводя ноги. Трется без стеснения, ритмично и высоко вскидывая бедра. Джордж протяжно стонет, прикусывает шею у основания, когда Фред просовывает руку между их телами, подныривая под резинку пижамных штанов, двигая ею быстро и так правильно. Кончают они практически одновременно и еще долго лежат, тесно обнявшись, сплетясь руками и ногами.

Первым в себя приходит Фред. Он довольно хмыкает и тянет расслабленно:

– Ладно, засчитывается. Но еще раз разбудишь меня посреди ночи – придется лучше стараться.

– Отдыхай, герой-любовник! – смеется Джордж, вставая. – Тебе попить принести?

Он накладывает очищающие чары, и дождавшись кивка от уже практически засыпающего Фреда, уходит на кухню.

Ватные ноги держат плохо, да и руки немногим лучше – дрожат, – поэтому графин стучит о стакан, а уже позже стакан – о зубы. Джордж пьет торопливо и жадно, громко сглатывая. Пролившаяся вода стекает по подбородку, оставляя влажную дорожку, щекочет шею и голую грудь.

– Джордж?

Сонная Анджелина белой статуей застывает в дверном проеме, и лицо у нее при этом такое, словно ожидала увидеть кого-то другого, в нем смешены надежда, неверие, жажда и страх.

Джордж медленно, осторожно разворачивается, подходит к жене ближе, проводит рукой по растрепанным волосам.

– Не спится, – он смущенно пожимает плечами. – Прости, если разбудил.

Анджелина склоняет голову ему на плечо, грустно улыбается. Супруги стоят так некоторое время, думая каждый о своем, потом Анджелина отстраняется, целует Джорджа в щеку и, прежде чем уйти, строго напоминает:

– Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что нас сегодня после обеда будут ждать в Норе?

Джордж помнит, а еще он знает, что его ждет в спальне, точнее знает, что его никто не ждет. Но несмотря на это, Джордж вновь наполняет стакан водой и уже с ним направляется в свою комнату.

Пустая постель со смятыми простынями и сбитым одеялом вызывает неконтролируемый озноб, и ложиться в нее ни малейшего желания не возникает. Джордж встречает поздний ноябрьский рассвет, сидя в кресле у окна и изредка отпивая мелкими глотками воды из стакана, который так и не выпустил из рук.

**_День._ **

Первый юбилей – а именно, полгодика – Мари-Виктуар отмечают всей большой семьей, естественно, в Норе. Жилище хоть уже и практически привычно к столь многочисленному скоплению людей, но для порядка всё же ворчливо скрипит лестницей и дверьми, иногда недовольно хлопает ставнями, обиженно кряхтит половицами и местами продавленной мебелью. Впрочем, дому в этот вечер есть на что жаловаться: никто не смог позволить себе проигнорировать столь важное событие. Ну как же, день рождения первой и пока еще единственной для кого-то внучки, для всех остальных племянницы – и как скажите, пожалуйста, такое можно пропустить? Вот-вот, никак. Поэтому Рон и Гарри поменялись с коллегами-стажерами дежурствами, мистер Уизли, Гермиона и Перси нашли возможным на несколько часов пораньше отпроситься со своей ужасно важной работы в Министерстве, а Джинни в категоричной форме поставила в известность капитана команды, что на сегодняшней тренировке присутствовать не будет, и даже Чарли, наконец-то, сумел вырваться от своих ненаглядных драконов.

И вот теперь многочисленная семья собралась в едва вмещавшей их всех разом гостиной за праздничным столом, сильно напоминающим фуршетный, потому что по-другому просто не удавалось разместиться, а отмечать на улице даже со всевозможными согревающими и водоотталкивающими чарами в начале ноября не слишком-то комфортно.

Развлекались в меру возможности и фантазии. Так, например, мистер Уизли неторопливо беседовал со старшими сыновьями, а Перси затеял с Гермионой горячий, но от этого не менее нудный спор на какую-то зубодробительную тему. Гарри, который до этого непостижимым образом затесался в их компанию и мирно дремал с открытыми глазами, в пол уха слушая заумные фразы, сейчас бросает по сторонам взгляды, уже откровенно молящие о помощи.

– Эй, Гарри! – через комнату кричит Джордж, перекрывая невнятный гул голосов и весьма внятные причитания миссис Уизли по поводу недостаточного количества еды, под которой прогибается массивный стол, и плохого аппетита собравшихся. – Что, достал тебя наш брат-зануда? Слабак! А я с Персиком больше пятнадцати лет под одной крышей жил.

Не обращая внимания на побагровевшего Перси, на окрик матери и на недовольное выражение лица Анджелины, не обещающее ничего хорошего, Джордж от души смеется, делая вид, что не замечает при этом, какие внимательные взгляды бросают на него остальные.

– В отличие от некоторых, – отвернувшись к окну и обиженно поджав губы, надменно бросает Перси, – я занимаюсь важным делом, а не в игрушки играю.

– Разумеется, – тут же соглашается Джордж, – мы все об этом помним – ты столько раз повторял, что даже странно, почему еще оскомину не набил. А ты как, Гарри, тоже серьезный член Магической Британии, будущий защитник правопорядка и не можешь снизойти до такого лоботряса? Или…

Джордж делает вид, что глубоко задумывается, даже в притворно-серьезном жесте поглаживает подбородок, а глаза смеются.

– … ты не в силах лишить себя общества моей очаровательной умницы–невестки?

Джордж весело подмигивает опешившему Гарри, Гермиона заливается краской, Рон давится сливочным пивом и громко кашляет.

– А я ведь тебя давно предупреждал, малыш Ронни, – с сочувствием тянет Джордж, заботливо похлопывая брата по спине, – уведет он у тебя жену, как пить дать, уведет. Ну какая девушка устоит перед обаянием славы лучезарного Героя?!

Кажется, возмущенно-негодующее «Джордж!» доносится одновременно сразу со всех сторон, прерывая тем самым проникновенную, преисполненную состраданием речь.

– Прекрати. Это уже сто лет как не смешно. Пора бы придумать что-то новенькое, – шипит Джинни, для которой тема близкой дружбы Гарри и Гермионы как старая мозоль: вроде и не болит уже давно, но продолжает беспокоить, не давая о себе забыть.

– Ты, сестренка, сейчас похожа на рассерженную кошку, которой прищемили хвост. Не оставляла бы жениха до свадьбы без присмотра, а то девушки нынче бойкие пошли. На тебя хоть глянуть, – продолжает веселиться Джордж.

Джинни уже собирается ответить нечто резкое и жесткое, но в это время за плечи ее нежно обнимает вовремя подоспевший Гарри. Он целует ее в щеку и, не размыкая рук, опускается в кресло, вынуждая все еще недовольную Джинни присесть на мягкий валик подлокотника.

– Джо, ну что ты? – мягко пеняет до крайности смущенный Поттер.

А ни капли не усовестившийся Джордж, как ни в чем не бывало, словно не случилось едва не разразившейся ссоры, заявляет:

– О, Гарри, хорошо, что ты подошел. Я как раз собирался протестировать, то есть хотел сказать, продемонстрировать новую продукцию Умников Уизли.

На последних словах он едва заметно вздрагивает, но не перестает широко улыбаться, только взгляд становится немного отсутствующим. К счастью, никто не замечает, кроме, разве что, сидящей рядом Анджелины.

В это самое время непосредственная виновница торжества, явно наслаждавшаяся всеобщим вниманием весь вечер, пришла к выводу, что о ней забыли и самым непростительным образом игнорируют. Мари-Виктуар тут же решает исправить вопиющую несправедливость: решительно выплевывает любимую пустышку, зачарованную переливаться всеми цветами радуги, и разражается оглушительным плачем. Соску, конечно, немного жалко, но результат того стоит.

Все, как один, бросаются утешать расстроенного ребенка: сюсюкают, строят забавные рожицы, стараясь развеселить, передают с рук на руки, укачивают и баюкают. А у Анджелины начинает болеть голова. Боль зарождается где-то за правым ухом, во всяком случае именно так кажется, практически возле самой шеи и уже оттуда пульсирующими волнами, несильными, ритмичными толчками растекается по черепной коробке, широким обручем сдавливая лоб, виски и затылок. Анджелина медленно поднимается, избегая резких движений, обходит комнату, собирая грязную посуду, порой извлекая ее из самых непригодных для этого мест, например, с верхней полки серванта. Отправляется на кухню, уже в дверях успевая заметить, как притихает малышка Мари на руках у Джорджа, как она заливается смехом, увлеченно дергая дядюшку за длинные волосы.

И это тоже болезненно неправильно.

Джордж не стесняется ранения, он по-прежнему глупо шутит по поводу отсутствия левого уха, вгоняя своими остротами слушателей в дрожь. Но чуть больше года назад он отпустил волосы почти до плеч, как сам говорит, чтобы не смущать покупателей в магазине, да и просто посторонних людей.

Анджелина слишком резко ставит внушительную гору грязной посуды в мойку, тарелки жалобно звякают. Анджелина морщится от мгновенной острой боли, кольнувшей в висок.

Длинные рыжие волосы, обрамляющие такое знакомое веснушчатое лицо с хитрыми глазами и губами, вечно растянутыми в улыбке, – это неправильно. А еще каждое утро Джордж поет в душе, на завтрак предпочитает яичницу с беконом, а не тосты с джемом. Да и много всякого разного – сразу и не вспомнишь. Анджелина считает, что это все _неправильно_. Она думает, вручную перемывая несметное количество грязных тарелок, что из таких вот мелочей складывается ее персональный ад, который она сама же – Анджелина знает – старательно и выстроила. И продолжает все еще строить, цепляясь за него, не смея отпустить.

– Что непг’авильно?

Анджелина вздрагивает от неожиданности. Она-то и не подозревала, что, оказывается, бормочет под нос, словно мантру, одно и то же слово. Надо лучше за собой следить, а то мало ли… Что именно «мало ли», Анджелина додумать не успевает, потому что к раковине подходит Флер, повязывает фартук, берет полотенце и, не задавая вопросов по поводу довольно экстравагантного для волшебницы способа мытья посуды, принимается вытирать уже чистые тарелки. Все ее движения, даже такие обыденные, повседневные, совершенно не приспособленные для красоты, выходят невероятно изящными и плавными. Анджелина почти завидует – совсем немного – и успевает позабыть, почему собственно не обрадовалась внезапному появлению компаньонки. А потом Флер нарушает тишину:

– Анжели?

Голос спокойный, но все же требовательный. Анджелина недовольно кривится. Впрочем, справедливости ради надо заметить, что раздражающая привычка коверкать имена – это, по сути, единственный недостаток в общении с Флер.

– Где Мари-Виктуар?

Уловка, разумеется, очень наивная, Анджелина и сама понимает. Девочка сейчас, вероятнее всего, на руках одного из обожающих ее родственников. Просто не хочется отвечать на неудобные вопросы. Анджелина вообще смутно представляет, как о таком говорить. Даже с понимающей Флер, которая никогда не станет сплетничать об услышанном в своей семье. Но проблема и не в этом вовсе – всегда ведь можно отшутиться или отмолчаться, вот только молчать уже не получается. Поэтому Анджелина пока тянет время, еще не зная как поступить. Флер, разумеется, без труда разгадывает мотивы и, включаясь в игру, с радостью что-то щебечет про дочку. Анджелина не слушает, пока Флер неожиданно, без перехода не меняет тему:

– И давно Жорж такой?

Анджелина не знает наверняка, что именно Флер подразумевает под понятием «такой», но от всей души надеется, речь идет лишь о недавней выходке Джорджа, чуть было не испортившей вечер.

– Всю жизнь, – хмыкает Анджелина и едва успевает сдержаться, чтобы не добавить горчащее на языке «но раньше их было двое».

Флер, похоже, ответ не устраивает. Она недовольно морщит носик и пробует еще раз:

– Анжели, что у вас пг’оизошло?

– С чего ты решила, что у нас что-то произошло?

Вилка, которую до того усердно полировала Анджелина, летит в мойку и громко звенит, ударившись о стеклянную кружку.

– У тебя глаза печальные. Влюбленные женщины так не смотрят.

Какое-то время Анджелина глупо таращится на собеседницу, не находя слов от негодования, потом взрывается.

– Я люблю своего мужа! – произносит четко, делая ударение на каждом слове.

Вот только на Флер проникновенное, пылкое признание, кажется, не производит никакого впечатления. Она улыбается ласково и снисходительно, а в глазах столько понимания, что на мгновение Анджелине становится страшно: «неужели действительно знает?»

– Я утвег’ждала обг’атное? – ее лицо буквально светится веселым лукавством, но в следующее же мгновение Флер становится серьезной. – Что непг’авильно, Анжели?

Анджелина смотрит в наполненные беспокойством глаза Флер и не понимает, как можно честно ответить на этот вопрос. Откуда взять столько смелости, чтобы ответить? Как рассказать, что неправильно абсолютно все, причем в корне, что неправильный сам Джордж, хотя бы потому, что он совершенно, ни разу не Фред? Не похож даже – пусть и звучит нелепо. Их совместная жизнь до несуразности напоминает карикатуру, жутковатую пародию на семейное счастье. А вместе их держит панический страх потерять последнее, что еще осталось – хотя и оно изначально всего лишь иллюзия.

Каждый день Анджелина ищет в муже Фреда и не находит, а Джордж… что ищет он, Анджелина не знает. Но в последнее время все чаще приходит к выводу, что абсолютно то же самое: Джо в самом себе пытается отыскать брата. И жену выбирал соотносясь с этими критериями, и волосы отрастил не для того, чтобы не распугивать посторонних людей внешним видом, а самому не видеть лишний раз еще одно «отличие», которых и без того бесчисленное множество. Хотя, похоже, результат поисков у них с мужем тоже идентичен, а именно нулевой – себя все же не обманешь, как ни старайся.

Нет, даже для Флер, не питающей особой сестринской любви к Джорджу и проявляющей к Анджелине вежливое участие лишь из-за семейных уз, это будет слишком. Не поймет. Хотя в этом как раз Анджелина не могла ее винить – она и сама часто не понимает, как умудрилась вляпаться в такое.

А отвечать хоть что-то надо, потому что взгляд Флер становится все тревожнее с каждой секундой молчания. Анджелина выбирает самую безобидную – разумеется, лишь на фоне остальних – из проблем:

– У нас разные спальни, Флер, – еще и трагизма в голос подпускает. – Скажи, ты считаешь это нормально, когда супруги, не прожившие вместе еще и полутора лет, ночуют в соседних комнатах?

Флер предсказуемо охает и начинает щебетать без умолку: выдвигает версии, предлагает решения. Для начала справедливо замечает, что раз муж ночует дома – уже хорошо, значит, дело не в любовнице. Потом упрекает Анджелину, что та должна чаще заходить «пожелать Жоржу спокойной ночи», и, наконец, разглагольствует по поводу того, как «Анжели, милая» должна быть при этом одета, а точнее раздета.

Анджелина почти не слушает, но исправно кивает, соглашаясь, а в конце пылко благодарит за дельные советы, которыми, естественно, пользоваться не собирается. Но это мнение она благоразумно оставляет при себе.

Остаток вечера проходит на удивление спокойно, и только уже у порога, прощаясь, Анджелина замечает, какие укоризненные взгляды бросает Флер на Джорджа.

Дома Джордж торопливо стягивает теплую мантию, успевшую промокнуть под дождем за время короткой прогулки до аппарационной площадки, и небрежно бросает в коридоре на подставку для зонтов. Анджелина, прежде чем пройти в комнату, флегматично поднимает многострадальную одежду, вешает на законное место, тщательно разглаживая складки. Влажная ткань неприятно липнет к коже.

Спустя минут сорок Джордж целует жену в лоб, желает приятных снов и уходит в свою спальню. Анджелина еще какое-то время гипнотизирует взглядом только что закрывшуюся дверь, тяжело вздыхает, идет в свою комнату. Просыпаться одной в широкой постели, конечно, очень холодно, но встречать утро с Джорджем невероятно больно. К сожалению, в те немногие привычки, которые у близнецов были общими, входила и манера спать: лежа на животе, обнимая подушку. Раньше, в первый момент, когда Анджелина, еще не до конца проснувшись, открывала глаза, ей казалось, что рядом сопит Фред. Приходилось крепко жмуриться и напоминать себе, что Фред мертв.

Нет уж, пусть лучше остается все как есть. Пусть оно и холодно, но хотя бы не так больно. Обмороженные чувства, как выяснилось, со временем тоже атрофируются.

**_Ночь._ **

Джордж просыпается, когда нечто тяжелое наваливается на грудь всем своим немалым весом, прижимает к кровати, не дает пошевелиться. А бедра ощутимо и слегка болезненно сжимают угловатые колени, в волосы зарываются ласковые руки с широкими мозолистыми из-за частых полетов на метле ладонями.

Джордж не хочет всего этого и уж тем более того, что последует дальше. Нет, на самом деле, разумеется, хочет – до одури и шума в ушах, до болезненно напряженного члена и судорожно стиснутых в кулаки рук, с зажатыми в них простынями. Но понимает, что на самом деле происходящее – лишь бред, от которого следует поскорее избавиться.

Джордж зажмуривает глаза, трясет головой, глубоко дышит, стараясь скинуть наваждение. Наваждение категорически несогласно: целует нежно, но в то же время настойчиво и властно, призывая смириться. Губы у Фреда твердые, обкусанные и шершавые, чувственно слегка царапают нежную кожу. И Джордж подчиняется немому требованию. Он откидывается на подушку, открывает глаза и расслабляется, позволяя углубить поцелуй.

Фред самодовольно хмыкает, отрываясь от зацелованных губ. Скользит по шее – ниже, – по груди, попутно слегка прикусывая сосок – ниже, – особое внимание уделяет животу, выцеловывая замысловатые узоры, прослеживая кончиком языка рельеф напряженных мышц, невыносимо, немыслимо медленно – еще ниже.

– А ты в курсе, что умер? – спрашивает Джордж, задыхаясь.

Говорить четко, хотя бы немного внятно – сейчас кажется невыполнимой задачей, на которую уходят вся оставшаяся концентрация и сила воли.

Фред тихо смеется, не прерывая своего увлекательного занятия, щекоча и дразня такую чувствительную сейчас кожу, посылая электрические разряды напрямую к напряженному члену.

– Уверен? – говорит Фред, не поднимая головы.

И Джордж ахает, захлебываясь воздухом, протяжно стонет, потому что Фред приспускает пижамные штаны и смыкает губы на изнывающей плоти.

– Ты мертв! – спустя какое-то время все же находит силы выдавить между всхлипами Джордж. Один Мерлин знает, чего это стоило. Закусывает губу и цедит сквозь стиснутые зубы:

– Я знаю.

Фред отстраняется, слегка дует на влажную головку, и Джордж сдавленно вскрикивает.

– Хорошо, что знаешь, – шепчет Фред, слегка касаясь члена губами, задевая при каждом произнесенном слове. – А помнишь ли ты, братец, что с подобного заявления начинается каждая наша ночь?

– Но…

– Да мертв я, мертв, – раздраженно отмахивается Фред. – Потом подумаешь над этой увлекательнейшей загадкой, а сейчас не мешай.

И Джордж не мешает. Он бы, пожалуй, не смог, даже если от этого зависела его жизнь, потому что губы Фреда сейчас именно там, где больше всего необходимы, и движутся они так верно, так правильно – как нужно.

Через несколько минут Фред сбавляет темп, намереваясь продлить удовольствие, тем самым возвращая Джорджу способность относительно связно размышлять.

– Интересно, как я сейчас выгляжу со стороны? – отстраненно замечает Джордж.

Фред резко обрывает свое интересное дело, заменяя рот рукой. Двигает ею плавно, сильно и неторопливо. В задумчивости проводит кончиками пальцев по губам, вызывая у Джорджа дрожь желания. Хотя казалось бы, куда уж больше?! На полном серьезе предполагает:

– Как моральный урод, который дрочит в темноте собственной спальни, представляя партнером погибшего брата-близнеца, в то время когда за стеной изнывает от невнимания красавица-жена?

– Ну и сволочь же ты, Фредди.

– Стараюсь, братец. А вообще, если правда интересно, позови Энджи – у нее и спросишь.

– Как-нибудь в другой раз, – задыхаясь, говорит Джордж.

– Хорошо, – покладисто соглашается Фред.

Он ныряет вниз, заглатывает член сразу практически до основания. Сосет быстро и ритмично, при движении вверх еще и языком себе помогает, вкруговую лаская головку. Не оставляет Джорджу ни единого шанса продержатся чуть дольше.

Джордж выгибается дугой, комкает простыни, кричит. Фред целует его, довольно улыбается, ложится рядом, тесно прижавшись, собственнически закинув ногу на бедро, а руку положив поперек груди, зарывается лицом в волосы.

– Знаешь, а она по тебе скучает, – придя в себя, грустно говорит Джордж. – Анджелина.

Фред не отвечает. Он прослеживает губами тонкую линию переносицы, невесомо целует сомкнутые веки, легко касается скул. Джордж плавится от невинной ласки, щемящей нежности, сквозящей в каждом движении, но все же продолжает:

– Она иногда зовет тебя во сне. Я слышал, когда мы еще вместе ночевали, в одной постели.

Фред с явным сожалением отрывается от такой манящей кожи, пристально смотрит в глаза.

– Знаю, Джо. Скучает. Но прихожу я к тебе.

– Ты ведь не настоящий, – подозрительно, но одновременно с затаенной надеждой скорее спрашивает, чем утверждает Джордж.

– Конечно, нет, – презрительно хмыкает Фред. – Я – твое буйное воображение.

– Но почему так… интимно? – весело улыбается Джордж.

– А это надо твою больную фантазию спросить, грязный извращенец!

Они смеются долго и вместе, как это бывало раньше.

– И что нам теперь делать? – посерьезнев, спрашивает Джордж.

– В Мунго письма писать?

Джордж фыркает и кривится:

– Не хочу в Мунго – там кормят, должно быть, отвратительно. Помнишь, насколько папа тогда похудел и как плохо выглядел?

– Ну, тогда то же, что делают все остальные, к слову, не имея к этому ни таланта, ни способностей. В отличие от нас. Жить, конечно.

Джордж рывком садится в кровати, судорожно ищет палочку, одним взмахом приводит в порядок пижаму.

– Куда-то собрался, сладенький? – манерно тянет Фред, проводя кончиками пальцев по спине брата.

– В нашу с Анджелиной общую спальню. Хотя бы туда ты не осмелишься сунуться, мерзкий растлитель?

Фред не улыбается и не смеется. Он смотрит внимательно и говорит веско:

– Вообще-то я неотъемлемая часть тебя, Джорджи. Ты так горевал по мне, тосковал, пытался заменить, приблизиться, соприкоснуться… И вот нашел в самом себе. Теперь хочешь или нет, но от меня ты никуда не денешься.

Джордж облегченно выдыхает.

– Я – твоя совесть, – грозит ему в спину Фред.

В спальне Джордж старается двигаться как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Анджелину. Но, когда он осторожно ложится на кровать, Энджи открывает заспанные глаза, осоловело моргая.

– Джордж?

– Спи, милая. Я просто соскучился.

Он нежно обнимает Анджелину, целует в висок.

– Джо, – слегка растерянно тянет она, счастливо улыбаясь, и сразу засыпает.

– Говоришь «жить», братишка? – едва слышно бормочет себе под нос Джордж. – Ну что ж, попытаемся. Правда, Энджи?

Анджелина тихо сопит, забавно возится, устраиваясь удобнее, наконец утыкается носом Джорджу в шею и удовлетворенно вздыхает. А он нежно улыбается.

Этим утром Джордж просыпается нехотя, медленно выныривая из разморившей дремы.

Джордж просыпается, держа в объятьях Анджелину, практически счастливый.

Джордж просыпается впервые за долгие два года, чувствуя полное согласие, единение с самим собой. И с Фредом.

_Август 2013_


End file.
